


Sins of the Flesh

by edensgay (buckybarfs)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, F/M, Gen, Gender neutral Dep!, M/M, NSFW, Priest!kink, Smutfest!, This is pure sin!, josephs church to be more specific, just in case that isnt your thing, sinful, this happens in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/edensgay
Summary: Rook goes to Joseph’s church in search of answers, hoping to reestablish their relationship with God. Joseph teaches them how to be holy once more.





	Sins of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I haven’t been to church in at least 7 years.

The church door creaked open, sound resounding through the small building, causing Rook to wince. The Father was on his knees on the stage, posed before the altar he has created. His head tilted downward, bowed in humility before the Lord, his hands clutched to his chest, Rook imagines his signature rosary wrapped in there somewhere.  
  
His bun is messy, half of the hair brushing against the smooth planes of his shoulders, only by the moonlight streaming through the few windows and the yellow candles hanging throughout the space illuminate him. Casting the light of the seraph over him.  
  
“What brings you here tonight, my child?”   
  
At the sound of the Father’s voice the Deputy tilted their head down demurely, making eye contact with the floor as they tried to remain as unobtrusive as possible in the house of worship. He had not moved when they opened the door, staying on his knees with his head bowed.   
  
“I am here to worship, Father.” The words escape them in a soft sigh, their cheeks heating at how breathy they sounded. The service is long since over, Rook prefers to worship without a crowd, they need the silence, they crave the closeness that can only get in a quiet chapel.  
  
They do not wish to share the Lord’s light, they hunger for his guidance, greedy to the point of being rabid. It is a sin they will have to work through, one they will atone for.  
  
He keeps his eyes forward, his presence overwhelming in the church for how small he was.  “Welcome home.” His voice feels like a warm blanket wrapping around them, it’s comforting in a way it shouldn’t be. This isn’t their home.  
  
Rook nods, knowing that he can’t see them, they have a feeling that somehow he will see it. They take a seat in one of the back pews, far away from the Father so he may continue to worship in peace. They bow their head and lean on the pew in front of them, chest heaving as they let out a long sigh. They have a lot to say to God.  
  
To worship was to acknowledge God, the Holy and Good, and to admit that they were not so Holy and not so Good in the face of the Lord. There is a lot of not so good inside of Rook, their body a temple with blood stained walls and rotted floors, instead of hymns echoing in their halls there are screams. They have neglected this part of them for so long that they wonder if God will even welcome them back, or if he will cast them out of his home as castigation for their crimes.  
  
Their actions have left them empty and lost, they haven’t worshipped since they were a child, but they have a mighty need to feel close to their Creator. Nothing has taught Rook about how precious the Lord was so much as when they learned of the emptiness of everything else. They grew up and became deadened to the wonder of his world, the moment they lost that childlike sense of astonishment it became near impossible for them to worship with any drive.   
  
Rook has become apathetic to the world around them, without God’s guidance they have become consumed with the spirit of self-preoccupation, content to live life with blinders on. Worship is the only true remedy for apathy, to allow their soul time to rest in the Lord.  
  
They ask God to rekindle a worshipful spirit within them, to ignite the flame that had once burned so brightly inside of them. When they bathed in purity, when they still had the natural inclination to worship  _Him_.  
  
“Child, you need not sit in the back.”   
  
The Father is looking over his shoulder from his position on the floor, holding his hand out to them, beckoning them to him when they raise their head and open their eyes.   
  
Something commands them to stand up, their movements not their own as they shuffle to Joseph’s altar. Rook tells themself they move because they have surrendered to God’s will, he is showing them the path, Joseph Seed is to be their guiding spirit.  
  
The slide to their knees beside the Father, bowing their head in a rare show of humility as they join him in his worship of the Creator. Joseph is beside them, murmuring his praise and begging for God’s guidance beside them.   
  
The noise does not bother Rook, the sound of Joseph’s worship bringing them a strange sort of peace. Being so close to God’s righteous man, his chosen prophet, stirs something inside of them, deep in their stomach they feel the flicker of the flame. The Holy man beside them lighting the burnt out candles in the long abandoned altar of their temple, sparking their need for worship.  
  
Joseph Seed has brought them closer to God than they’ve felt in years, they bathe in the man’s purity, guzzling it down with such greed they know they will have to atone. Rook fears that their greed will extinguish the light in the man beside them, they take so much from him, but he stays upright beside them. An unmoving pillar, a testament of what  _faith_  in God can do.  
  
“ _Father_ ,” Their voice is shaky, as are their hands as they murmur to the man beside them, “Will you lead me in worship?”  
  
He looks upon them with wide eyes, they wonder if he can see into their soul, see how corrupt it has become without God’s guidance, without  _his_ guidance.   
  
“I fear, it has been so long that I have forgotten how.” They keep their eyes low, afraid of seeing the judgement on his face as they admit their negligence.  
  
The Deputy hears him shuffle into a standing position, his feet appearing out of the corner of their eye as he gets up to relight some candles that have burned out. He stays standing, looking down at his child on their knees before him, asking for repentance in the house of God. The house that he built.  
  
“When we experience something life changing, it is natural to seek his guidance, we are all born with the innate need to worship. You must discover for yourself that you cannot simply be reactive. We must learn to be proactive in our worship, in glorifying the Lord, even when it is not in our nature to do so.”  
  
His hands find their chin, lifting their head so they meet his gaze once more. He looks upon them with understanding, a certain softness in his eyes that causes the flickering in their belly to turn into a small flame.    
  
Rook’s tongue darts across their too dry lips, their breath coming out in soft pants as they stare into the eyes of the Father. His facial expression gives them the answers they crave, he’s telling them that they already know what they must do to get back that relationship with God, to be close with the Lord once more.  
  
His thumb catches on their bottom lip and their tongue darts out once more, coaxing his thumb into their wet mouth. They kiss the calloused pad of his finger, sucking on it lightly. His eyes roll back into his head as he lets out a soft sigh. Their tongue flicks against his finger and his eyes widen before darkening as he looks down at them.   
  
“ _God is watching_.” His voice is gravelly deepened with lust, his throat thickened with the sin.  
  
Rook feels hot, too hot in the church despite how cool it is outside. Lust paints their form, a shiny sheen they wear like a second skin, their sin exposed to the world. If God is watching then they will put on a show, show their Creator how badly they craved that bond, what lengths they will go to in order to forge it.  
  
They lean forward, their hands blindly reaching out to hold onto Joseph’s ridiculously sized belt buckle. They don’t try to unbuckle it, simply content to hold onto it like a lifeline. Rook rests their cheek against the bulge in his too tight pants, nuzzling the denim as they breathe in his heady scent.   
  
Joseph’s eyes are half lidded as they mouth at the outline of his cock. There’s a hint of a wet spot making itself known through the denim, pride swells in Rooks chest, knowing that they can affect the Father like that sends a warm feeling throughout them.   
  
Their hands unbuckle his belt with ease, they tug his jeans down just enough to expose his bulge, it’s best to keep them close in case someone should walk in. It should disgust them, knowing that someone could walk in at any moment and see them on their knees desecrating this place of worship with their sin. Instead it turns them on, baring their sins directly to God like this is exhilarating. Besides, if it was so wrong Joseph would have stopped them by now.  _Right_?  
  
They run their hands over his covered cock, rubbing their thumb over the small wet spot that has developed. The Father groans, a sick sense of pride fills Rook as they pull a second from his lips. Seeing a man so holy, a man chosen by God himself making such filthy noises starts a wildfire in their belly. Brazenly Rook leans forward and traces his sin with their tongue, taking in his sins of the flesh, prompting Joseph to take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
They nudge lower, nipping at the waistband of his boxers before continuing on their plight downward. Their hands run upwards, grazing over the lust scar on Joseph’s abdomen, their nails run over the ridges of his marred flesh. The Deputy pressing a sloppy kiss to the base of his erection, eliciting another groan from the man. Spurred on by his noises Rook drags his boxers down, only enough to free his cock from it’s confines.  
  
Their tongue comes out and they press a firm lick from the base to the tip, flicking their tongue teasingly over the head. They pull away, brushing their knuckles against his balls as they allow drool to pool in their mouth. Joseph’s eyes never leave them, though they do flutter almost shut when Rook wraps their hand around his cock.   
  
There is an obscene wet noise as they wrap their lips around Joseph’s tip, swirling their tongue around it as they let drool slide from their mouth and wet his length. When they pull away their lips make a sinful pop, stroking him, covering him with their saliva until it gives his cock a sweet sheen. Rook jerks him in slow motions, dancing their way down his base until they suck one of his balls into their mouth, looking up at him with such devout certainty.   
  
They take the other, blinking at him, watching the Father fall apart under their touch. Their drool smeared across the bottom half of their face, blessing their chin. Rook stroking his girth in languid motions, their thumb sweeping across his tip to collect the precum that gathers there.   
  
When they pull away a trail of drool follows them, glinting in the moonlight, a reminder that this is not a private moment. It’s hard for the Deputy to feel repentant when Joseph is looking at them with such unabashed lust. They lean forward with impenitent determination, as they open their mouth and accept his shaft.  
  
Rook takes his sovereign grace fully into their mouth, lips wrapping around his silken flesh as they pray for deliverance. One of their hands gripping his exposed thigh, digging their nails into his flesh, the stinging only seeming to spur the Father on as he starts to thrust into Rook’s mouth. They hum around him, taking him dutifully, allowing him to fuck their mouth as he pleases.  
  
They speak of Heaven, of marching to Eden’s Gate through the ashes after Holy fire has cleansed the world of its impurities. Rook wonders how heaven can be better than this as the weight of the Father’s cock rests on their tongue. He makes a soft noise, the sound distorted to Rook’s ears, seeming more like a chorus of angels than the moan of a man.  
  
One of his hands cups the back of their head, holding them to him as he forces the Deputy’s face lower and lower until their nose feels the tickle of the soft hairs that rest at the base of his member. They fight the urge to wrinkle their nose, knowing that in this moment their devotion is crucial. The way Joseph’s hand cups their head feels familiar, it feels safe, each time he hits the back of their throat they feel themselves getting closer to God.  
  
With the Lord watching and the whisper of a blessing in the back of his mind Joseph finds providence in the wet hall of their mouth, thrusting with the strength of a man reborn as they accept all that he has to give with obdurate determination.   
  
His faith fills the chalice of their mouth, spilling its bitterness across their tongue, Rook drinking it with vigor. As they accept the sacrament Rook releases a blissed out sigh around the flesh of the Father. A trail of drool mixed with his cum linking his cock to Rook’s mouth as they pull away, the residual liquid dripping from their mouth and anointing their chin. They lick at their lips desperate not to let a drop of it go to waste.  
  
His thumb swipes across their lips catching a drop they missed, they suck his thumb into their mouth greedily accepting the last of the communion. “You have done well, my child.” His voice comes out wrecked, this throat scratchy from breathing harshly through it.  No longer does lust coat his words, giving them a silken edge, instead he sounds soft.   
  
The Deputy melts at the praise. “Thank you, Father.” Rook says, batting their eyelashes as they lean into his touch, his hands stroking their hair. Their eyes close as they relish in this feeling, Joseph’s purity bathing them in a new light as they stand before the Lord.  
  
Here, on their knees at the forefront of the church is the holiest Rook has ever felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback!


End file.
